


Be Mine

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB AU Vignettes [13]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Fluff, Greasers, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Lew asks Dick to be his Valentine.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

“Please be mine,” Lew mumbles, blushing. “Dick?”

Dick looks up from the card Lew had given him, a messy hand-made thing that was unbearably sweet coming from someone not usually inclined towards any sort of romance or friendly gestures at all. Lew was a greaser, after all- he acted tough and engaged in adult vices and dressed rough to make himself unapproachable. His friends were sometimes mean just for the sake of it, but Dick didn’t mind so much because Lew would always bring them back down before anything serious could happen.

“Sure, Lew,” Dick says. “But you gotta stop calling me Red in front of all your friends.”

Lew chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, okay.”

Dick leans in. “That nickname’s just between us now,” he whispers, teasing. “You got it?”

Lew’s eyes widen. “Yeah,” he breathes.

Dick smiles, sitting back. “If you take me to the milkshake joint, I’ll let you kiss me.”

“We can go right now,” Lew says, blushing furiously. “Ditching homeroom is easy.”

“Then let’s go,” Dick says.


End file.
